


Perfect

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Coach/Player Relationship, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Competition, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, POV Bodhi Rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You can do this,” Cassian says, squeezing his arms encouragingly. “Put aside your nerves and your past. Put everything out of your mind except for this performance. Skate for the audience. Skate for yourself.” His eyes crinkle in a smile as he adds the words he knows will work: “Skate for me, Bodhi.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Star Wars, any, anime AU." So, nominally a Yuri on Ice au, but should be understandable without any knowledge of that series.

“Bodhi, look at me.”

Bodhi takes a deep breath and meets his coach's eyes, trying to listen to what he has to say rather than just losing himself in them.

“You can do this,” Cassian says, squeezing his arms encouragingly. “Put aside your nerves and your past. Put everything out of your mind except for this performance. Skate for the audience. Skate for yourself.” His eyes crinkle in a smile as he adds the words he knows will work: “Skate for me, Bodhi.”

Bodhi drops his eyes, blushing fiercely. He wants nothing more than to make his new coach and – lover? are they that? – proud. He makes himself look back, snaps a determined nod. “I will, Cassian.”

“Good. You're up.”

Bodhi breathes steadily, calming his pre-performance anxiety, as he slips off his skate guards and hands them to Cassian. They share one last long look before he takes the ice.

He hears the announcer call his name, slides into his starting position, and the rest of the rink seems to fade away. His music starts, and he loses himself in it, gliding along the ice almost in a trance. He leaves the ground in a jump – lands perfectly. Then another. His step sequence is flawless. The second half of his routine approaches, and he doesn't even feel winded. He flies through another jump combination, an elegant spin, finishes the rest of his elements, and comes to a stop with a huge grin on his face.

His surroundings fade back in, the wild cheers of the audience, glowing praise from the commentators, but none of that matters, because from the edge of the rink, Cassian looks so proud he could burst. Flushing up to the tips of his ears, Bodhi flies across the rink and into his coach's open arms.

“I almost don't care how they score you,” Cassian murmurs in his ear. “To me, you were perfect. You _are_ perfect.”

Bodhi almost doesn't care either when Cassian talks to him like that. But it's a competition after all, so they head to the kiss and cry together to await his ranking.


End file.
